Theodore Hamilton
| romaji_name = Homura Takeru | nicknames = | other_names = Soulburner (ソウルバーナー) | relatives = Unnamed grandfather Unnamed grandmother unnamed parents (deceased) | age = 16 | school = Den City High School | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = }} Takeru Homura ( , Homura Takeru) is a character in season two of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. In LINK VRAINS, he is known as Soulburner (ソウルバーナー) and is in possession of the Ignis, Flame. Design Appearance Takeru is a fair-skinned young man. He has white hair with red highlights and blue eyes. He wears a green framed glasses and he usually wears the standard Den City High School uniform. His uniform consists of a slate colored jacket with light blue trim, a white dress shirt with a pink necktie, black pants, and brown shoes. As Soulburner in LINK VRAINS, he removes his spectacles and his eyes turn gold. His hair becomes slightly longer and his central bangs reverse direction and become more angular. The upper layer of his hair becomes turquoise, while the bottom layer and his eyebrows both become blue and more prominent. His bangs become red; the framing bangs are shot through with orange, while the central bang turns orange. Soulburner wears a grey jumpsuit patterned with orange flames licking the limbs, red rib sections, and a yellow arrowhead shape running down his chest with a triangular aquamarine gem in the center. He has red shoulder-pads, greaves, and a gauntlet on his left hand and an elbow-guard on his right arm, which is bare to the wrist. Soulburner wears gloves with a similar basic design; the one on his right hand is a fingerless red glove with orange knuckles and a square-shaped section missing from the back of the hand, and the one on his left is black, with red knuckles and a red patch on the back of his hand. He also wears red boots with grey, orange-lined tongues and orange soles. Soulburner wears an unusual scarf around his neck that appears to "flicker"; small sections either hover separately as if they were attached or are constantly emitted. The scarf is able to appear and disappear accordingly, similar to a D-Board. Personality True to his persona, Takeru is a fiery passionate duelist who views dueling as a way to regain himself, after losing a part of himself because of the experiments done to him by the Hanoi Knights. He is brave, smart and fierce during duels, but regrets that he didn't go after the Hanoi Knights like Playmaker did. Even though he knows that the Hanoi Knights are gone, Takeru sees Sol Technologies as being equally culprit to their crimes. Takeru views Gore, Blue Angel and Playmaker as heroes for stopping the Tower of Hanoi, and respects them, to the point where he learned their real world identities (even though he is bad at programming and hacking). He becomes thrilled when he gets to Duel them, regardless of their intentions. Occasionally, Takeru shows a lack of confidence in himself and what he is doing, so he counts on Flame to give him advice on his next move. Abilities When in a Speed Duel, Takeru's Skill is "Burning Draw". This Skill reduces his Life Points to 100, but allows him to draw a card for every 1000 Life Points he sacrifices. Using this ability puts noticeable strain on SoulBurner's body, as noted by Flame. Biography History Takeru was one of the six kidnapped children, who were kidnapped and used in order to create the Ignis for the Hanoi Project. After six months in captivity, he was eventually rescued and admitted to an hospital to recover. There his grandfather and grandmother arrived to check on his well-being. Upon being asked by Takeru as to why his parents didn't come, his grandparents sadly looked away and started crying. Later on after Takeru is released from the hospital, he is taken back to his grandparents home where he eventually learned that both of his parents had died in an accident within those six months, while they were trying to search for the missing Takeru. Hearing this information, Takeru, who had moved in to live with his grandparents, started hating everything and became depressed and closed off. Another When he was 16, Takeru read the news about Blue Angel, Gore and Playmaker saving LINK VRAINS from Knights of Hanoi, when his friend, Kiku, arrived to inform him he had to go to school. Takeru swore he'd would go, while Kiku reminded the summer break would be starting soon. Takeru admitted he didn't care about that, and announced he would be leaving this town soon, claiming this was not him. Kiku was surprised, but respected Takeru's decision, who asked of her to watch over his grandparents for him. Kiku noted Takeru was full of life, who thanked her and ran away to Den City, motivated by the news to start fighting, too. After Cyberse World was attacked, Flame sought Takeru out to get help from him in search for the other missing Ignis. Unnamed arc Soulburner pointed out he found Flame's friend. Flame did not wish to be called Ai's friend, seeing that Ignis cowering in fear. When Playmaker was stopped by Bit and Boot, Soulburner, in a fiery whirlwind, appeared with Flame. He let Playmaker continue, as he went to deal with Bit and Boot himself. Flame was relieved it could help Soulburner out, who promised to burn away his enemies. Soulburner took the two on, and Flame supported him, since he was powerful enough to defeat them. Soulburner asked Flame to cool down, and wondered if it was an AI to be telling those things. Flame confirmed he was an AI, and Soulburner's partner. He reminded it was ten years since he was born, and his name being translated from "indomitable soul dream", meaning "Flame", reminding he said this 37 times already. Bit and Boot decided to take on Soulburner to retrieve the "fire Ignis", and fused together as one entity: BitBoot. Flame simply assumed this would make their Duel more fun. BitBoot quickly summoned "D-Scale Battle Coela". BitBoot moved their Link Monster to the Main Monster Zone, so that through their Skill, Marker's Portal, they could bring out "Judgement Arrows". Soulburner and Flame noted like Playmaker's opponent, these ones used Cyberse monsters and used Link Spells, for which Flame swore to never forgive them. Soulburner hoped they could defeat this duo and interrogate them for information. BitBoot moved their Link Monster to a different Main Monster Zone, to inflict 800 LP damage to Soulburner for each time their Link Monster was displaced. BitBoot were proud of their combo, and Flame reminded they could move their Link Monster three more times before Soulburner would be defeated. Soulburner tried to remove "Judgement Arrows" with "Salamangreat Foxy", but was reminded the Skill BitBoot had activated protected it from destruction. Soulburner was surprised, but reminded he had different options. Soulburner swapped his "Salamangreat Falco" for "Salamangreat Meer", to prepare himself. Flame got fired up, announcing a Link Summon, but let Soulburner conduct it. Using three monsters, Soulburner Link Summoned "Salamangreat Heatleo". Since "Judgement Arrows" could not be destroyed, Soulburner had the card returned to the Deck with the effect of his Link Monster, and due to the negative effect, "D-Scale Battle Coela" was destroyed. This left BitBoot open for a direct attack, who suffered 2300 LP damage. BitBoot commended Soulburner, but announced their counterattack. After Special Summoning back "D-Scale Battle Coela", BitBoot activated their Skill once more to place "Judgement Arrows" on the field. Soulburner and Flame were in shock, for a Skill could only be activated once, but were informed that Bit had activated his Skill in the first turn, and this time, it was Boot doing it. BitBoot Link Summoned "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle", and with "Judgement Arrows", the monster attacked with 4800 ATK. Before the attack resolved, Soulburner had played "Energy of Fire" to restore his LP, equal to the ATK of "Salamangreat Falco": 1200. BitBoot were annoyed, but complimented each other for the progress, believing Ignis would soon be in their possession. Flame reminded Soulburner everything depended on his next draw. He drew "Monster Reincarnation" and went to play it, but BitBoot used "D-Scale Chaff" to negate cards on his field and hand. BitBoot exclaimed they were the greatest, and demanded Soulburner to surrender. The latter smiled, and was pumped up to finish them off. He used his Skill, Burning Draw, taking 1000 LP damage to draw a card. He drew and played "Salamangreat Sanctuary", as Flame reminded that card was unaffected by "D-Scale Chaff". BitBoot were not impressed by these efforts. Regardless, Soulburner used "Salamangreat Heatleo" to Link Summon another copy of it, a move he called Reincarnation Link Summon. Soulburner exclaimed he used "Salamangreat Heatleo" to Link Summon a monster with the same name, since "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allowed him to do that. Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatleo" removed "Judgement Arrows", and Flame reminded that BitBoot's "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was destroyed. However, the monster was protected from destruction of card effects and moved to a new Main Monster Zone, and went to destroy "Salamangreat Heatleo", which was in the same column. Flame saw it really was over, and realized he really would be taken away. However, as "Heatleo" was Reincarnation Link Summoned, it was able to make the ATK of "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" become that of "Salamangreat Meer": 800. "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was destroyed in battle, and BitBoot lost the Duel. Flame was proud, knowing Soulburner would win, but the latter reminded a second ago Flame was depressed about being taken away by the enemy. Soulburner kneeled in pain, since Burning Draw did hurt him, and Flame confirmed this. Soulburner wished Flame to show more empathy, but changed his mind once Ignis started to worry sarcastically. He met up with Playmaker, but was worried when Haru fled with Bohman behind the restricted area. Before Soulburner logged out, he introduced himself to Playmaker. Aoi passed by Takeru, who, from a distance, knew she was Blue Angel. Naoki reported to Aoi that the next club meeting would be held in a special room, while Takeru noted nobody knew she was the idol of LINK VRAINS. Flame responded that Naoki was Brave Max, Playmaker's best friend. Takeru saw Yusaku, and noted he was Playmaker in LINK VRAINS. He followed him, but when Yusaku turned his head, Takeru hid in a different room. Flame pointed out Yusaku knew about them, since he had contacted the "Dark Ignis". Takeru asked of Flame not to do anything on its own, for Playmaker could be alerted. Flame assured him it was fine, since Ignis communicate with each other with a code no human could understand. Takeru objected, but was reminded those were the people that had defeated the Knights of Hanoi. Flame pointed out they were not without confidence, unlike Takeru, and went further to conquer the enemy. Takeru was nevertheless upset, but Yusaku entered the room. Takeru greeted him as Playmaker, which infuriated Yusaku, demanding his name. Takeru explained they met yesterday, with him being Soulburner, fully named Takeru Homura. Yusaku was surprised, and asked what he was after. Takeru claimed he was his ally, and showed Flame, the other Ignis, whose presence surprised Ai. Flame introduced himself, and though Takeru reminded it named itself like that, Flame thought it was a cool name, unlike Ai. Takeru added Flame, whose Attribute was Fire, was based on him, since he was a victim of Lost Incident, too. Takeru pointed out after Hanoi's defeat, Flame sought him out, but a new enemy attacked Cyberse World. Ai asked Flame did he know what happened to Cyberse World, but the latter wished to speak to a place more private. Hence, they went to a Ferris wheel. Flame explained what happened after Ai fled, and about the attack on Cyberse World. To gather help, Flame asked for Ai and Yusaku's help. Ai pledged its support, while Yusaku replied he needed to find Jin's assailant. Flame exclaimed those two incidents were linked, since they both used the same Link Spell, "Judgement Arrows", to attack Cyberse World and fight off Playmaker and Soulburner. Thus, Takeru reminded the importance of finding the attackers. Yusaku believed Kolter found more about the attackers, for even while depressed, he was still a focused, determined man. At the food truck, Kolter provided Yusaku and Takeru with beverage. He admitted he didn't anticipate Yusaku to bring a friend, who knew about their identities. Still, he welcomed Takeru and Flame. Takeru admitted he was also involved in the Lost Incident, and understood Jin's suffering. Kolter nodded, and asked of them to help in search for the assailant of his brother. Takeru promised, while Flame described Takeru as soft, but a boy capable of Dueling. Kolter showed that Yusaku's enemies fled through the restricted area, and showed a location under LINK VRAINS. Yusaku thought SOL Technologies were involved; Kolter simply stated something was lurking there. He showed an unknown program, which Takeru did not understand, since that was not his expertise. Yusaku didn't understand it, either, but compared it to the one found in Ai's memories, the Ignis program. Kolter was overwhelmed, while Flame identified it to be the Wind Ignis' program, while Yusaku noted they should check the area out. Before the boys logged into LINK VRAINS, Kolter showed data from Ghost Girl, who obtained it from Akira, about a gate to the restricted area. With their evasion program on, Takeru and Yusaku went into LINK VRAINS as Soulburner and Playmaker. They activated their stealth program and tried to go to the restricted area. However, Ai saw it was right, for they were chased by SOL Techologies' bounty hunters. Ai recognized Gore, who was working for SOL Technologies. Gore announced his pleasure that Playmaker returned to LINK VRAINS, and had his fellow bounty hunters surround him to prevent his escape. Gore wanted to Duel Playmaker, who didn't have the time for that. Instead, he wanted to evade the pursuit. Gore collided with Playmaker's D-Board, ordering not to let them get away. Even with SOL Technologies' trap activated, Playmaker wanted to continue. He and Soulburner evaded the trap, which two of the bounty hunters were caught in. Per Soulburner's request, Playmaker let him face Gore. Gore refused to deal with Soulburner, claiming he had "no time to be playing with him". Soulburner showed his Ignis, Flame, which made Gore realize Soulburner was one of the victims of the Lost Incident. Soulburner confirmed this, and still challenged his senior. Gore brushed Soulburner off for being called a senior, but accepted his challenge, since his job was to obtain the Ignis. Soulburner cheered as Flame introduced himself, but Gore bluntly replied he would show no mercy and would make Soulburner regret his decision. Soulburner asked Flame about Gore; Flame joked he'd "go-go" and attack. Regardless, Flame reminded Gore constantly evolved in Duels, and didn't know what Gore could pull out at the moment. Much to Soulburner's surprise, Gore immediately used his Skill, "Dinowrestle Revolution" to play "World Dino Wrestling", as well as to summon "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor". Despite the change in Gore's Deck, Soulburner was impressed by his opponent. Soulburner proceeded with his tactics to swap "Salamangreat" monsters in his hand and GY to swarm the field, to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo", which Gore noted to be his ace monster. The latter's effect returned Gore's "Dinomuscle", and "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" was summoned to the Link Marker of "Salamangreat Heatleo". Gore's "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor" protected itself from being destroyed in battle and switched to defense. Soulburner intended to inflict piercing damage, but "World Dino Wrestling" permitted only one attack per turn. Soulburner laughed, admitting Gore's strategy was impressive, and enjoyed his time. Gore summoned another "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor", as well as a "Dinowrestler Capaptera". Using the three monsters, Gore Link Summoned "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle". Gore thought about his life, and reminded he was here to prove he was the best, and he would fiercely fight to prove that. Gore's Dinosaur attacked Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatleo", and prevented Soulburner from using his set card. Soulburner took 1900 LP damage, while Gore boasted he needed to win to be acknowledged. Soulburner listened to Gore's frustrations over Playmaker. Soulburner doubted Gore was "a stepping stone", but pointed out he was SOL Technologies' loser, who complained to strangers about his problems. Gore was insulted, but Soulburner still bore respect towards him. However, he believed the real Gore would never be pathetic like that. Soulburner admitted he was a fan of LINK VRAINS' heroes, since they defeated the people that hurt him. The courage and believing in strength was what Soulburner motivated to go forward. Soulburner asked where was that Gore, who remained silent. Soulburner wished to fight the "real" Gore, even if he also had a reason to win the Duel. Soulburner retrieved "Salamangreat Heatleo" with "Link Fire's Return", and inflicted moderate damage to Gore. Suddenly, Soulburner was nearly attacked, and accused Gore of attacking him during the Duel. Gore denied being involved in the attack, as Hayami of SOL Technologies was trying to attack Soulburner to prevent Akira's demotion. She launched another attack, but Gore took the hit, much to Akira and Soulburner's surprise. Gore and Soulburner continued the Duel, as the latter and Flame were glad Gore wouldn't resort to such low attempts to capture them. Using "Salamangreat Sanctuary", Soulburner made another Reincarnation Link Summon of "Salamangreat Heatleo", which lowered the ATK of Gore's "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" to 800. To lower the damage he'd take, Gore's Link Monster forced Soulburner's "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" to attack it, which prevented "Salamangreat Heatleo" from attacking. By discarding "Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo", Gore protected his Link Monster and took 1000 LP damage. Soulburner noted Gore's monsters were tough, as Flame noticed he mastered his Deck. Gore intended to win, rather than having an entertaining match when two sides' ace monsters would clash. Gore's "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" attacked "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; to prevent defeat, Soulburner used "Salamangreat Sanctuary" to reduce the ATK of "Salamangreat Heatleo" and gain LP, thus avoiding the defeat with 1100 LP left. To protect his monster from "Salamangreat Heatleo", Gore summoned "Dinowrestler Rambrachio". Soulburner noted Gore put a lot of effort into Dueling, but reminded Soulburner also had a reason for winning. Soulburner claimed he came to fight, being inspired by the heroes that fought against the Knights of Hanoi, to free him from his depression. Flame supported Soulburner, who activated Burning Draw skill to draw a card. Much like Playmaker, Soulburner played "Rise of the Salamangreat" Ritual Spell Card, returning "Salamangreat" monsters from his GY to Ritual Summon "Salamangreat Emerald Eagle". Gore reminded his monster still had more ATK. Soulburner tributed "Salamangreat Heatleo" and had his eagle attack, whose effect destroyed Gore's monster and inflicted damage to its ATK, thus making his LP drop to zero. Gore was defeated, but Soulburner offered him his hand to get up. Gore refused and walked away. Soulburner pointed out Gore was, to him, one of LINK VRAINS' heroes, but swore in order to regain his old self back, had to continue winning. Gore stopped Soulburner, pointing out everyone could lose a Duel, but the important thing was whether dwell on the defeat or continue fighting. He claimed the true self was revealed once someone loses, and logged out, but Flame commented Gore was a sore loser to say that. Soulburner and Flame regrouped with Playmaker and Ai. The latter two were pleased to see them, since they defeated Gore, the success Flame attributed to itself. The group advanced on, and eventually crossed through LINK VRAINS, finding the "gate". The two continued crossing through, making Ai doubt whether that was safe, but was reminded they could not turn back. They came to a canyon area, and were nearly swept away by the strong winds, at the risk of crashing and getting hurt. To protect themselves, Ai and Flame emitted a small Data Storm to safely travel through the winds, an idea that impressed Playmaker. After a while, however, Ai and Flame were too exhausted to use this ability. The shields faded, but strangely enough, the wind stopped blowing, and the group reached to a quiet floating temple. The group went up, and Playmaker sensed something. A monster took shape which Flame recognized to be the attacker of Cyberse World. Just as the monster started attacking, an Ignis appeared, laughing how he fooled the group. Ai described that one to be the Wind Ignis, who asked of Echo to form back; the monster took a different shape, to that of a monk. The Wind Ignis wondered if its joke was funny, but Ai denied that, claiming Flame nearly farted in fear, but Flame attributed that to Ai. The Wind Ignis believed the two were hanging out too much with humans; unlike them, it did not seek its Lost Incident Partner, since it could not trust humans that easily to be captured. Since the Wind Ignis name was mouthful, it decided to be nicknamed Windy. It pointed to the monk, claiming it is a program it named as Echo. Playmaker asked Windy why was it here, but Windy examined him and Soulburner, and had them follow them around. Windy stated it waited for its friends to come, and created the world to lure them and rejoin them. It believed the Ignis could rebuild Cyberse World, an idea Flame and Ai approved of. More importantly, Windy also wanted to lure the enemy in the territory to fight them, taking revenge for the destruction of Cyberse World, despite its calm nature. Windy proclaimed the place to be a trap, since it did not have the strength to battle the enemy. It is why it needed time to gather the data needed to build the place. Playmaker told that they were after Bohman, who assaulted his friend's brother, while Flame added that Bohman played the card that destroyed Cyberse World. Windy was intrigued, but had no clue, since most people that venture in the world were usually overwhelmed by its wind trap. However, it did notice a strange presence recently. Flame wondered if someone made a new world by using the trap as a cover. Windy was intrigued, and was asked to lend help. Windy refused, stating the facts were just assumptions, and needed proof. Instead, it asked Ai to stay around and help in rebuilding the world. Flame and Ai were tempted, but wished to know more about the attackers of Cyberse World. Windy saw no point in trying to convince the two. It promised to help them in weakening the Data Storm to access that new world, but asked for a favor. Snapping its fingers, Windy showed Ghost Girl and Blue Girl, whom it wished to see gone. Windy told if the two are defeated in a Duel, they would return to the real world. It did not wish to fight them alone, for the sake of exposing itself and the temple. Playmaker accepted the task, asking the winds to be toned down, believing he could convince Ghost Girl to stay down, due to his cooperation with her. The two intercepted Ghost Girl and Blue Girl. Blue Girl still thanked Playmaker for his victory over the Tower of Hanoi, but still wanted to Duel him. Playmaker didn't recognize Blue Girl, until realizing she had been known as Blue Angel. Soulburner complimented her new appearance and thought of changing his own appearance, but was displeased when Flame reminded nobody knew him. Ghost Girl noted Soulburner was the victim of Lost Incident, but asked why did he team up with Playmaker. Playmaker replied they were to collect some consciousness data, which made Ghost Girl remember something about Bohman. Blue Girl stated that Ghost Girl and her came to find an Ignis, to have her brother analyze it. Soulburner noted not only bounty hunters were hired, and replied that they would not hand Ignis over to SOL Technologies, since they were also involved in the Lost Incident. Instead, Blue Girl demanded the two to hand Ignis over, since they were still under SOL Technologies' property. Ghost Girl was surprised by Blue Girl's demand, and was told they could use Ignis to find others of their kind. Soulburner and Blue Girl were eager to Duel, as the former even wished to battle one of LINK VRAINS' heroes. While Ghost Girl went to track Playmaker down, Soulburner reminded Blue Girl that like Playmaker, he was ruthlessly strong. Blue Girl intended to show the power of her new Trickstars, too. Blue Girl shared her ambitions, wanting to obtain Soulburner's Ignis to have her brother's approval, using the new Deck she had constructed; in addition, she would use the Ignis to find more of its kind. Flame reminded Soulburner about Blue Girl's effect damage tactics, so Soulburner swore to quickly set up a formation to counter that. The two raced to a spot to determine who would take the first turn, and Blue Girl won that race. Blue Girl proceeded by swarming the field, using "Trickstar Lilybell" and "Trickstar Lycoris" for the Link Summon of "Trickstar Divaridis", and inflicted first 200 damage to Soulburner. She brought "Trickstar Birdhelm", and inflicted 200 points of damage on Soulburner, but could not attack this turn (and neither could she at her first turn). Returning the latter monster, Blue Girl used its effect to equip it to "Trickstar Divadiris". Soulburner's turn started, but he immediately took 200 LP damage, due to "Trickstar Lycoris". Flame and Blue Girl reminded Soulburner could not use Burning Draw, else he'd take 200 LP damage when he would have 100 LP left. Soulburner summoned "Salamangreat Meer", but took 200 LP damage from "Trickstar Divadiris". He noted that the damage would add up, and intended to save his LP by taking out her monsters. He used the effects of his monsters to swap "Salamangreat Meer" with "Salamangreat Falco", and summoned "Salamangreat Wolvie", his LP lowered to 2400. Blue Girl expected Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatleo", for "Trickstar Birdhelm" didn't allow itself and the equipped monster - "Trickstar Divaridis" - to be targeted by card effects. "Trickstar Heatleo" went to attack, and Blue Girl noted she lost her previous battles, since the enemy broke through her weak ATK monsters. This time, she used "Trickstar Calobane", which doubled her monster's ATK, thus cancelling Soulburner's ATK and lowering his LP to 900. Fortunately for Soulburner, "Salamangreat Heatleo" became undestructible, as it used "Salamangreat Wolvie" as material. Still, Soulburner complimented her as one of the LINK VRAINS' heroes. Flame reminded Soulburner he had one thing that improved himself, the Ignis. Soulburner, who believed Flame was just arrogant, asked if he could actually do something, but was told Flame could only observe. Blue Girl summoned a "Trickstar Token". This time, the effect of "Trickstar Divaridis" on her monsters to inflict 200 LP damage on Soulburner. To prevent any such small damage being inflicted, Soulburner used "Gate of Fire". Using her new Skill, "Trickstar Gig", Blue Girl sent cards from her Deck, equal to the number of Trickstar monsters she controlled, and added a Trickstar card from her GY. Using "Trickstar Token" and "Trickstar Lycoris", she summoned "Trickstar Holly Angel", thus setting up a Fusion Summon with "Trickstar Fusion", the card she obtained through her Skill. Using "Trickstar Token" and "Trickstar Holly Angel", Blue Girl performed the Fusion Summon of "Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar". Flame saw Blue Girl continued to develop herself. Cancelling Soulburner's "Gate of Fire", "Trickstar Divaridis" inflicted 400 LP damage, since her new Fusion Monster doubled that Effect Damage. Blue Girl's "Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar" raised its ATK by that amount, while Blue Girl added her "Trickstar Calobane" into her hand. Sending "Salamangreat Racoon", Soulburner gained 2600 LP, equal to the ATK of Blue Girl's Fusion Monster, with the additional effects of preventing effects from being used and preventing the destruction of "Salamangreat Heatleo". Thus, he survived the turn, with Blue Girl using the effect of "Trickstar Calobane" to double the ATK of "Trickstar Divaridis". Despite having not won this turn, Blue Girl's confidence was unwavered, as she added "Trickstar Calobane" into her hand. Soulburner was not glad of the circumstances, but Flame stated there was a card in his Deck that could turn the site of battle around. Soulburner drew a card, but was disappointed it was not the card he wanted. Flame dared him to use his Skill, else he'd think Soulburner was lacking courage to face destiny. Soulburner used his Skill, Burning Draw, and succeeded in drawing the desired card. He played "Fusion of Fire", but Blue Girl reminded even if he summoned a monster, "Trickstar Divaridis" would finish him off. However, Soulburner used the latter monster on her side of the field and "Salamangreat Heatleo" on his side of the field to bring out "Salamangreat Violet Chimera". Its effect increased its ATK, equal to the materials' ATK. To reduce damage, Blue Girl sent "Trickstar Calobane", increasing the ATK of "Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar" to 4400. Soulburner anticipated this, seeing she recognized her weakness and played "Trickstar Calobane". In the change of ATK power, the ATK of "Salamangreat Violet Chimera" doubled to 9700; by attacking her Fusion Monster, Soulburner defeated Blue Girl, who was slammed to the mountain wall. Soulburner approached her, complimenting her strength. Flame stated she lost because she didn't have Ignis as an AI, which made Blue Girl remark the two's friendship. She fainted and logged out. Ghost Girl watched the two Duel, noting Blue Girl has improved herself. She became shocked, however, how Soulburner used her "Trickstar Divaridis" to Fusion Summon his own monster. When Blue Girl was defeated, she was forced to log out. Ghost Girl confronted Soulburner, who explained the program activated to make her log out. Ghost Girl wanted to face Soulburner, but saw he was weakened from the last Duel. Instead, Flame showed a copy of the program that forced Blue Girl to log out. Ghost Girl took the program, thinking Flame is more charming than Ai. She logged out, proposing to meet someday. Flame, however, blushed at Ghost Girl's charming words. Relationships Flame Yusaku Fujiki Deck Takeru uses a "Salamangreat" Beatdown Deck. The Deck's primary strategy is to rely on swarm and Graveyard effects to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" and use monster effects to disrupt the opponent's backrow. If pushed on the defensive, Soulburner is able to use a variety of cards with life restoring effects, such as "Energy of Fire" and "Salamangreat Raccoon", to restore his Life Points to sustain heavy damage. With "Salamangreat Sanctuary", Soulburner is able to pull off a "Reincarnation Link Summon", a different approach to Link Summoning, strengthening his ace monster further. He is also able to use Ritual and Fusion Summoning as additional offensive measures. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters